Ameriko Day!
by Qalipan
Summary: "Nes, kayaknya aku denger sesuatu, deh." "Udah, bilang aja capek. Cari alesan, lu." "Hero itu kuat, Nes! Suer, kayaknya tadi beneran ada suara kayak suara tepuk tangan gitu. Emangnya kita ngapain ditepuk tanganin segala?"-/mind to read?/


**HELLO, SEATTLE!**

* * *

><p>A Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfic<p>

Disclaimer by Hidekaz Himaruya

Song by Owl City

* * *

><p>Kembali ke World Academy, di mana para personifikasi nation sedang bersantai menikmati liburan musim panasnya masing-masing. Suatu momen yang ditunggu-tunggu semua nation terkecuali Russia.<p>

"Sepi, da…" keluhnya pada langit pagi itu. Nampaknya ia kembali kesepian karena ditinggal sendirian di kamar asramanya oleh trio gemetar. Sesekali pikiran untuk pergi ke tempat China terbesit di kepalanya, namun ia urungkan mengingat beberapa hari sebelumnya China berkata dengan lantang di ruang kelas:

"_Liburan musim panasku akan kujadikan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan Shinnaty-chan, aru! Jangan ada yang menggangguku! Titik!"_

Tentunya rutinitas mengejar dan menakuti para nation akan mati suri sesaat. Tapi jangan berkecil hati, Russia. Pastinya ada hal lain yang–mungkin lebih menyenangkan yang dapat kau lakukan. Hm, coba tebak.

"Kakak, ternyata kau ada di sini…." Sorot mata sarkatis mencuat di antara celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sontak membuat Russia mendapatkan firasat buruk dengan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"Tidaaa—k! Menjauh dariku, da!"

Setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan menemanimu selama musim panas ini, kan?

"Kakak! Kenapa kau lari! Menikahlah denganku!"

"Tidak mau, da!"

.o.o.o.o.

Mari kita tinggalkan topik mengenai rutinitas Russia di hari liburnya dan melesat ke tempat seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai hero dunia. Nampaknya ada yang janggal di kamarnya kali ini. Daripada penasaran, mending langsung cekidot aja, ya. Tepuk tangan!

"Eh, eh, Nes. Kayaknya aku denger sesuatu, deh."

"Hah? Apaan? Aku nggak denger, tuh. Udah, bilang aja capek. Cari alesan, lu."

"Hero itu kuat, Nes! Suer, kayaknya tadi beneran ada suara kayak suara tepuk tangan gitu. Emangnya kita ngapain ditepuk tanganin segala?"

"Pake nanya lagi. Udah, lanjut aja! Ntar kerjaan kita nggak kelar lagi."

America menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ya, sudahlah." kemudian ia kembali ke posisinya semula.

Oke, cukup sorotan untuk America-dan juga Nesia. Ada hal menarik lain yang baru saja lewat melalui lorong asrama tadi. Sekilas terlihat seperti wanita berambut coklat gelap berkulit coklat. Jangan persepsikan dengan Hungary karena pagi-pagi tadi ia sudah pergi dengan Austria, Vash, dan Lily dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh makanan dan…pelampung? Ah, paling-paling piknik ke pantai.

Tapi-hei! Lihat! Ada seorang albino yang kelihatannya kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak diajak.

"Kurang ajar! Teganya kalian meninggalkan orang AWESOME sepertiku!" teriak Prussia sebari memukul-mukul dinding kamar—frustasi. Gilbird ikut berkicau ribut menambah heboh suasana. Maaf, kali ini anda kurang beruntung, Yang Mulia Prussen yang AWESOME.

_Bagaimana kalau pergi melihat-lihat asrama? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik yang akan kau temukan di kamar America._

Tapi Prussia terlihat enggan untuk bergerak pergi. "Ayolah, dengan Bad Touch Trio saja pasti lebih menyenangkan." keluhnya.

Handphone Prussia tiba-tiba saja berdering dengan ringtone cuitan Gilbird. Dengan sesegera ia menekan tombol terima melihat tulisan "_France D'Arc_" di layarnya.

"Halo, France. Ada apa meneleponku?"

"_Hai, Gil! Ini aku Antonio."_

"Antonio? Bagaimana bisa hanphone France ada di tanganmu?"

"_Haha, kami sedang di taman rekreasi saat ini; aku, Bela, Romano, dan France. Aku harap kau tidak marah kami pergi tanpa menunggu konfirmasi darimu."_

Prussia terdiam sesaat. "Konfirmasi? Memangnya kalian ada mengajakku?" nadanya mulai tak sabar.

"_Wowo! Tenang, kawan,"_ suara France mengambil alih. _"Tadi malam kami mengirimu pesan singkat dan sampai tadi pagi kami belum menerima balasannya. Jadi kami putuskan berangkat tanpamu."_

Darah Prussia serasa mendidih. Ini kedua kalinya ia ditinggal pergi pada hari pertama liburan musim panas. Naas? Tentu saja.

"Brengsek! Kalian nggak AWESOME banget, sih jadi temen! Nelpon, kek! Malah ngirim sms nggak AWESOME ke hp gue!"

Tuuutt—tuuuuut—

"$^%*!"

Jadi, Tuan Prussen yang AWESOME, berminat untuk pergi melihat-lihat asrama sekarang? Atau perlu saya **tulis dengan paksa** di fic ini?

.o.o.o.o.

"Selesai!" Indonesia berteriak girang mendapati kerja kerasnya dengan America akhirnya dapat berjalan dengan mulus.

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" America malah menangis terharu tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Di hadapan mereka telah berdiri sebuah alat antah-berantah hasil kerja keras mereka selama berminggu-minggu lamanya. Dengan bentuk tabung dan penyanggah kaki yang terbuat dari bahan alumunium silikat yang dilapisi dengan mineral tahan panas dan beberapa ruang kecil mencuat kedap udara (PS: Author juga nggak tau sedang ngomongin apa). Sebuah alat yang mereka rencanakan dapat menembus lorong waktu dan dapat membuat mereka berpergian ke dimensi lain–katanya.

"Lalu, Nes?" America melirik Indonesia yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Ia tersenyum kekanak-kanakan tak sabar untuk segera mencoba alat yang baru jadi itu.

"Tunggu apalagi!" Indonesia membalasnya dengan senyum sumringah tak kalah _childish_, lalu mulai menekan beberapa tombol aneh di makhluk besi itu.

Kilatan cahaya bak aurora memancar sesaat dari alat itu. America dan Indonesia terperangah takjub. Gerakan kilatan itu semakin lama semakin cepat dan…

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"…." Indonesia terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Namun memang tak terjadi apa-apa! Ada apa dengan alat itu?

"Nes, apa proyek kita gagal lagi?" America mulai memasang tampang ingin merengek.

Indonesia masih terdiam. Alisnya sedikit berkerut jatuh. _Hm, pasti ada yang salah_–pikirnya.

3 jam kemudian…

"GILA! Stress gue! Ini alat rusak ato apa, sih?" teriak Indonesia syok. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kepala.

"Yah, sayang banget! Padahal udah capek-capek buatnya!" America ikut berteriak histeris.

Sesaat kemurungan mereka berdua mendominasi suasana di tempat itu, tapi kemudian—

**-BRAK!-**

"Tolongin gue!" langkah kaki Prussia–dan begitu juga teriakannya memecah konsentrasi kemuraman antara America dan Indonesia.

"A-ada apa?" Indonesia ikut panik melihat Prussia yang lari mondar-mandir di dalam kamar America, yang akhirnya bersembunyi di balik punggung mungil wanita Asia itu.

"Ada Setan Lisbon ngejar-ngejar gue!"

"Siapa yang kamu sebut Setan Lisbon itu, hah?"

"Hiieeeee—"

Seorang wanita berperawakan sangar–namun terlihat anggun dalam waktu bersamaan, telah berdiri dengan gagahnya di pintu kamar America. Rambutnya yang tergerai panjang berwarna coklat gelap dengan warna kulit mirip seperti kulit Spain. Yak, wanita inilah yang sebelumnya mencuri perhatian di koridor, sebut saja Portugal.

"Berikan spesies albino itu padaku, Nesia." perintah Portugal lembut tetapi mengancam. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar dari kening Indonesia mendapati mungkin saja ia akan jadi santapan tambahan Portugal.

"Er, bisa kalian jelaskan sebelumnya ada apa ini?" Indonesia menarik kerah bajunya karena merasa tercekik oleh suasana _death glare_ yang ditunjukan pada Prussia di belakangnya.

"Oh, asal kau tahu, Nes. Gara-gara si bodoh abino itu, rencanaku untuk bersenang-senang liburan musim panas ini kacau!" Portugal memulai curcolannya–yang semoga saja tidak akan terlalu panjang.

"Gara-gara dia, Pak Germania menyuruhku untuk membereskan dua gudang tua di World Academy selama liburan. Dan kau tahu mengapa sebabnya? Karena si bodoh ini dengan soknya menendang bola sepak milikku ke dalam kantor Pak Germania dan merusak beberapa barang di sana." ia mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri. "Jadi cepat serahkan dia padaku!"

"Aku nggak terima dikatai bodoh dua kali olehmu, Setan Lisbon!" akhirnya Prussia menemukan keberaniannya untuk melawan. "Aku ini AWESOME tau!"

"Ho, baguslah kalau begitu." dengan sigap Portugal mencengkram kerah baju Prussia dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda albino itu. "Bereskanlah barang-barang di gudang itu dengan ke-AWESOME-anmu, oke?" senyum licik mematikan yang diramu dengan tatapan _death glare_ milik Portugal mantap menusuk masuk. Portugal-**WIN!**

"Hoi! America! Kok diem aja dari tadi, sih?" Indonesia yang ikut panik dan merasa kasihan dengan Prussia akhirnya meminta bantuan America–yang anehnya memilih diam dan tidak seperti biasanya.

Pandangan mata Nesia melebar seketika–hampir cengo ketika ia melihat ke arah America .

"Gyaaaa—!"

Jadi, apa yang Indonesia lihat ketika itu kira-kira seperti ini:

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek ikal dengan belahan dada yang mencuat keluar, lengkuk tubuh yang bohai, dan serta berpakaian minim sedang mencium America dengan bernafsunya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan sendiri sepertinya menikmati.

Portugal dan Prussia yang sibuk dengan perangnya langsung melihat ke arah yang sama. Prussia syok seketika, sedangkan Portugal memicingkan matanya–_sweatdrop _.

_Tunggu! Sejak kapan wanita itu ada di sini?_–pikir Nesia segera.

_Busyet, semok banget, tuh cewek!_–yang ada di dalam pikiran Prussia.

Portugal hanya ber-_ugh_ dalam hati.

"C-cukup!" America menarik wajahnya menjauh dari sang gadis. "Sekarang cepat ceritakan bagaimana bisa kamu ada di sini dan siapa kamu sebenarnya?" pinta America tanpa dosa seakan perihal ciuman sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya.

"Aku America." seru wanita itu dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan. "Dan aku ada di mana, ya?"

"Nggak mungkin!" kini America yang jatuh syok. "Apa wajahku kelihatan seperti wanita, Nesia?" ia menoleh pada Indonesia yang mematung di sebelahnya. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Loh? Emangnya kamu siapa, sih?" si wanita nampaknya mulai bingung.

"Aku America!" jerit Alfred America setengah ingin menangis. "Sejak kapan gue punya kembaran?"

"Heh!" giliran si America wanita yang jatuh syok. "Nggak mungkin, ah!"

Indonesia dan Portugal ber-_facepalm _melihat tingkah laku dua America di hadapannya, sedangkan Prussia? Malah berpikiran yang melenceng dari norma asusila.

Oke, karena penengahan antara America dan America yang satunya lagi akan berlangsung berjam-jam lamanya, maka dengan ini saya putuskan untuk men-_skip_ bagian penjelasan panjang lebar itu. Sorot ke bagian favorit—Itu dia Australia sedang bersantai di bangku taman!

.o.o.o.o.

"Cuaca hari ini panas…" gumam Australia sebari mengadahkan kepala menghadap pepohonan rindang yang menaunginya. Uluru, koala kesayangannya terlihat setia menemani.

Australia memejamkan matanya, menikmati desiran angin musim panas. Dan perlahan mulai jatuh tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang berat di pundaknya. "Hng?" Dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang wanita dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ sedang menatapnya penuh pengharapan, mensandarkan dagunya di pundak Australia.

"Waks!" sontak Australia menarik diri dan perempuan itu pun berusaha menyeimbangkan diri agar tidak jatuh karena topangannya ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Aduh-duh…" perempuan itu mengeluh kesakitan ketika tubuhnya bertiarap di atas bangku taman.

"Maaf! Kau tidak apa?" dengan segera Australia membantunya berdiri. Merasa tidak enak dengan tindakannya sebelumnya.

Perempuan itu menyambut uluran tangan Australia. "Hanya sedikit terkejut."

_Ah, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu—_sanggah Australia dalam hati.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Siapa namamu?"

"Ameriko." jawab perempuan berambut pirang itu segera. "Aku murid baru di sini. Dan kau?"

"Aku Australia. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Aussie kalau kau mau."

Ameriko tertawa kecil mendengar nama panggilan itu.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." tawanya lagi. "Jadi, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Hah?" Australia nampaknya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya dengan Ameriko.

"Bagaimana dengan burger?" sambungnya lagi.

Australia masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Ameriko. Namun perempuan itu telah menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempanya semula.

.o.o.o.o.

Di sebuah restoran fastfood yang ramai akan pengunjung. Ameriko dan Australia duduk berhadapan di meja pesanan dekat etalase. Australia ber-_facepalm _mengamati betapa cepatnya wanita di depannya menyantap beberapa potong burger dan minuman soda yang telah mereka pesan. Sedangkan miliknya sendiri? Tidak, terima kasih. Selera makanku hilang seketika melihat wanita ini menghabiskan hidangannya.

"Maaf, ya-much-aku lapar-much—" ungkap Ameriko sambil mengunyah burgernya. "Aku-much-tidak punya-much—uang—much-" sambungnya lagi.

Australia hanya tersenyum memaklumi. "Tidak apa. Kau orang baru di sini, kan."

"Haha! Aku—much—tahu kalau kau—much—orangnya baik! Uhuk!—" Ameriko tersedak sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan saja makannya."

"Hehe, maaf," Ameriko menyeruput minuman sodanya

"AMERIKO!"

**-Brucraa—t!-**

Kaget, Ameriko menyemprotkan isi mulutnya seketika. Untung saat itu ia sedang minum. Dan untungnya lagi air soda itu tidak mengenai dirinya melainkan Australia–apanya yang untung.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan lari ke tempat ini!" Indonesia maju mendekati meja mereka berdua sedangkan America terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Aussie, menjauh dari situ! Karena sebentar lagi wanita ini akan kami kembalikan ke asalnya." perintah Indonesia pada Australia. Namun Australia tak bergeming dan malah balik bertanya.

"Memangnya ada apa ini, Nes—hmphh!"

Indonesia menjerit histeris melihat pemandangan mengerikan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia lihat hari ini. Ameriko mencium Australia. Tepat di bibir.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku." jelas Ameriko ketika menarik wajahnya menjauh. Australia masih mematung dengan wajah _blushing_.

"Nah, Nesia. Sekarang kembalikan aku ke duniaku–yang kalian sebut sebagai dunia pararel itu." Ameriko beranjak dari meja pesanan.

"Baguslah, karena alatnya sudah siap!" America men-_turn on_ mesin pembalik yang ia dan Indonesia buat ulang dari alat mereka sebelumnya.

Dan dalam sekejap, Ameriko menghilang–bersamaan dengan kilauan cahaya seperti sebelumnya.

"Fuh, akhirnya kembaran gue ngilang juga…" America menghela nafas lega. "Nes?"

Indonesia tak bergeming. Perlahan jari-jarinya mulai bergerak ke udara seakan ingin mencengkram sesuatu. Dan dengan lantang ia meneriakan kata-kata yang sebari tadi mengganggu pikirannya:

"AMERIKO! KAU CUU—RAAAA—NG!"

[(not) **END **(yet)]

Meanwhile…

"Brengsek lu, Setan! Nape gue yang jadinya harus bersihin gudang?" cerocos Prussia pada kehampaan karena tak ada seorang pun di gudang penuh debu itu–bahkan Gilbird pun tak mau masuk menemaninya.

Hening.

"Ugh…sial!"

Bukannya membersihkan gudang, Prussia pada akhirnya malah mundung di pojokan karena merasa tersisih di hari liburannya. Ditinggal pergi Hungary, dikejar-kejar Portugal, dan bahkan ditinggal rekreasi oleh gank-nya sendiri. Malang melintang nasibmu, Yang Mulia Prussen.

"Hei-hei." Portugal menempelkan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin di pipi Prussia. "Bagaimana mau selesai kalau kerjamu hanya bermalas-malasan, hah?" ia memberikan tanda pada Prussia untuk mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk itu.

"Kesese, ini dia Setannya datang." gumam Prussia.

"Ayolah, setidaknya aku tidak sejahat itu." elak Portugal santai. Nampaknya mood-nya sudah kembali normal. "Sesama yang tersisih itu harus saling membantu. Makanya aku menyuruhmu membersihkan gudang." entah sebuah alasan berdasarkan realita atau sengaja dibuat-buat olehnya, namun cukup untuk membuat Prussia tidak merasa sendirian.

"Cari alesan aja." Prussia membuang muka dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Namun kali ini dengan senyum tersinggung di bibirnya.

[(trully) **END**]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

1. Setan Lisbon = Plesetan dari Setan Merah buat julukan pemain bola-nya England. Sedangkan Lisbon sendiri adalah ibukota Portugal.

2. Mengapa Prussia sepertinya malah di-_pairing_-kan dengan Portugal? Karena author ngerasa nyontalia-nya Prussia itu mirip Fem!Portugal XD **#dor. **Beneran nggak ada maksud buat mairingin, kok :)

3. Uluru = udah pernah dibahas author di fic author sebelumnya, yaitu julukan buat batu Monolith terbesar yang ada di Australia. Disebut juga Ayers Rock.

4. "Hello, Seattle" dari lagunya **Owl City**. Sedikit author tambahin tanda baca nggak papa, kan? –melas-

5. Ekh! Saya baru nyadar kalau bagiannya Australia dikit banget! –nyadar-

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You Very Much For Reading~<strong>


End file.
